Vehicle hood structures are known with a hood inner panel joined to a hood outer panel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-75163), with a specified hood rigidity secured from the perspective of pedestrian protection. In such structures, there are cases in which, for example, a bead is formed to the hood inner panel extending in the hood width direction at a substantially central portion in the front-rear direction of the hood, so as to make the hood deform with a folded state protruding towards the vehicle top side in vehicle side view during a front-side impact (below referred to as in a frontal collision).